dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
God-like Saiyan
(aura) |similar = Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan God }} Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人) is a greatly empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve a great power on the level of gods, and then train themselves to be able to fully utilize that power level to an even greater level in their base form. Overview Concept and creation This state was created and named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In-game, some cards allow Goku to actually transform into the state. Also in-game, Goku's appearance differs from his regular base form. Oddly enough, Vegeta keeps the same expression. Appearance The Saiyan beyond God state seen in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ gives the user a golden glow and clear white color aura. Usage and power When first obtained, the Saiyan beyond God state possesses the power of the Super Saiyan God form, though further training can lead to this state's power increasing - as it functions as a new base form. Learning to fully control this state allows the Super Saiyan form to be utilized on top of it, further transforming the user into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Goku obtains this state by taking on and then dropping out of Super Saiyan God; resulting in him being able to retain the power of Super Saiyan God when in his Super Saiyan form, and then training to be able to use his godly power in his base form.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 The original author, Akira Toriyama, also adds that after the fight with Beerus in ''Battle of Gods, Goku realized that mastering his normal state (and Super Saiyan) would raise his level more and sap less strength in an interview."Twel-Buu Mysteries" This was later confirmed by Whis in "I've Come Too! Training Begins on Beerus' Planet!", which he says they need to raise the level of their ki without becoming Super Saiyan, otherwise they will not be able to grow much stronger, since they will not be able to see the realm which lies ahead. The power of this state allows Goku and Vegeta to individually hold an advantage in power over even the likes of the tyrant Frieza in his completely mastered final form (in the movie) or fight on equal grounds with him (in the anime). Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' - Only usable in-game by Goku, Vegeta is however shown using the state in the GDM1 trailer. *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' - This state functions as Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku's and Vegeta's base form in-game. In Dragon Ball Heroes, this state makes its debut in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will appear briefly using it in the beginning of the fight, and will return into this state at the end of it. Gallery References ca:Saiyan més enllà de Déu Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations